


In Between

by lielabell



Category: High School Musical
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-20
Updated: 2009-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan blames Troy. It is easier that way</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Between

It started with Troy Bolton, this thing that Ryan found himself in. Troy Bolton, of all people. So Ryan isn’t amazed that the resulting situation is indefinable. Everything surrounding Troy is a whirlwind of chaos and change, why should Ryan be spared when no one else in East High is?

Yes, it started with Troy Bolton, a rather unfriendly shove and a something Ryan was almost sure was a threat if he didn’t “stop hitting on” Troy’s girl. Ryan was, of course, taken aback. Because how could anyone be so blind? He had been out in every possible way since middle school, a fact that even the ever-oblivious Jason knew. And so Ryan doesn’t blame himself for what happened next.

Ryan had laughingly informed Troy that he was more likely to kiss Troy’s best friend than his girlfriend and left it at that.

He hadn’t counted on Chad taking him up on his word. That thought hadn’t entered Ryan’s mind for a moment. He was almost sure he would have done things different if he had. Because the one thing Ryan hates most in the world in not knowing where he stands.

Ryan is happiest when everything fits and he knows what role to play. Ryan likes boxes. He likes little squares and clearly defined situations. He is an Evans, after all. And how can you rework the world to your liking if you don’t know how things stand at the start?

At this point in his life, nothing fits into neat little piles. Nothing makes sense. And he is left wondering what it is that keeps him from moving beyond the occasional hookup. Ryan blames Troy. It is easier that way. After all, even Sharpay, who is always in charge, managed to find herself in a world spinning dangerously out of control because she had included East High’s primo boy in her plans.

It started with Troy Bolton, and if Ryan is not wrong, it will end with him too.

Because Chad never looks at Ryan the way he does Troy. He never laughs as loud or smiles as bright. Chad’s hands never accidentally brush against Ryan. His attention is never as focused on Ryan, not even when Troy isn’t around to remind Chad of all Ryan isn’t.

And Ryan is an Evans.

Which means at some point this in between state will wear thin and the feeble excuses he gives himself will stop mattering. And then things will snap back into place. The boxes will be full and Ryan will know exactly what face he should wear.

Ryan only hopes that when the end comes, Troy Bolton won’t be there to witness it.


End file.
